Not Exactly Valentines Traduction
by merkura
Summary: Parce qu'en réalité, la première lettre que Lily a envoyé à James était un rapport.
1. De Numérologie et de Grammaire

**Titre :**_ Not Exactly Valentines _

**Auteur :**_ ProfesseurSpork_

**Traductrice : **_merkura-sans-majuscule-sous-peine-de-bouderie-perpétuelle_

**Note de la traductrice : **_Et bien, cette fic est … merveilleuse, tordante, à se faire pipi dessus. Je peux dire ça sans me lancer des fleurs, ce n'est pas moi l'auteur. Je ne sais pas si ça sera aussi manifeste en français qu'en anglais. Mais bref. Je vous préviens, il n'y aura pas de narration, puisqu'il s'agit d'un recueil de petits papiers en tout genre dont vous découvrirez bientôt la nature. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. _

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages, l'univers, appartiennent à JKR, le profeseur Drednaught, Ambrosia, Jane, Megan, Dirk Cresswell et Barry Ryan sont des inventions de l'auteur qui a eu l'idée d'une certaine (ou d'un certain) Limelight. Cette traduction est __autorisée._

**Chapitre Premier :**  
_De Numérologie et De Grammaire_

* * *

_Journal de Lily Catherine Evans  
1er Septembre 1976  
15:45_

_Septembre, enfin ! Je jure que si j'avais eu à supporter, ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus, Pétunia et les préparatifs de son foutu mariage avec ce dégénéré de Dursley, je me serais décapitée avec ma baguette. Quand j'ai raconté ça à Ambrosia, elle m'a demandé si je comptais me jeter un sort ou si je préférais plutôt l'utiliser comme objet contondant pour commettre l'irréparable. Je suppose que j'aurai choisi la solution la moins pénible_

_Ce mec est tellement... extraordinairement... __ordinaire__ (et c'est certainement là que se situe la cause profonde de son pouvoir d'attraction sur elle). Oh. Et il y a aussi le fait qu'il engraisse de jour en jour. S'il ne fait pas attention, il va finir par devenir énorme..._

_...même si je dois avouer que la perspective de voir le fil de fer qui me sert de sœur se marier avec un bébé bélouga est proprement tordante._

_Emmeline Vance est notre nouvelle Préfete-en-Chef et Barry Ryan, son homologue masculin. C'est un miracle si sa tête n'a pas encore explosé—cumuler le poste de Préfet et celui de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle était déjà un exploit, je n'ose imaginer ce que ça doit être maintenant qu'il a encore plus de responsabilités. Je suis vraiment contente que Dirk Cresswell ait été nommé Préfet cette année—c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, le professeur Slughorn nous a présentés l'année dernière._

_La femme qui pousse le chariot de friandises ne reviendra pas avant un certain temps (note à moi-même : __trouver son nom__, je la connais depuis cinq ans, c'est absurde) et après ça, je laisserai probablement Ambrosia, Jane et Megan me convaincre de jouer à la bataille explosive, même si je trouve ce jeu dramatiquement stupide. Bien sûr, il se peut que je sois encore vexée de m'être carbonisé les sourcils en quatrième année._

_Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes amies…_

* * *

**Note à l'attention du personnel enseignant.**

_**Mes chers Collègues, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. C'est une nouvelle année scolaire qui commence et je voulais vous rappeler que vous devez tous vous tenir assis à la table des professeurs à huit heures précises, à l'exception, bien sûr, de Minerva, qui doit accueillir les premières années.**_

_**Pendant que j'y suis, je voudrais aussi rappeler au professeur Brûlopot de se garder de boire autant de champagne que lors du Banquet d'Adieu. Je pense qu'il se souvient très bien de la vilaine morsure que lui a infligée le Noueux lorsqu'il lui a proposé quelques gouttes dudit champagne. C'est pour votre bien, Jacob.**_

_**Cordialement, Albus.**_

* * *

_**Trucs que les Maraudeurs ont oubliés dans leur chambre et qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience d'avoir laissé derrière eux**__** (comme il l'a été dicté à Remus J. Lupin, répondant également au nom de Monsieur Lunard).**_

— _**Cinq chaussettes dépareillées.**_

— _**Un devoir de Métamorphose datant de troisième année sur lequel Monsieur Queudver n'avait jamais pu remettre la main.**_

— _**Des papiers de bonbons, tous vides, au nombre approximatif de cent cinquante.**_

— _**Trois plumes brisées.**_

— _**Un chewing-gum déjà mâché, que Monsieur Cornedrue affirme avoir partagé avec Mademoiselle Deborah Finch (Monsieur Patmol tient à exprimer son extrême méfiance quant à la véracité de cette fanfaronnade).**_

— _**Un Rappeltout fêlé dont nous sommes certain qu'il a appartenu à Monsieur Queudver.**_

— _**La dépouille de Barnabé le Boursouf, puisse-t-il reposer en paix.**_

* * *

Monsieur Cornedrue aimerait dire qu'il trouve ça complètement hennissant que le premier cours de l'année soit à ce point dénué d'intérêt. 

**Monsieur Patmol est parfaitement d'accord avec Monsieur Cornedrue et se demande à quoi le professeur Dumbledore pensait en embauchant cet arriéré.**

_**Monsieur Lunard est d'avis que le Professeur Dumbledore devait avoir atteint un état de détresse avancé et voudrait rappeler à Monsieur Cornedrue que l'adjectif approprié pour ce qu'il souhaitait exprimer serait plutôt h**__**ér**__**issant, puisque hennissant aurait voulu dire que ce cours lui faisait faire des bruits d'équidés.**_

Monsieur Cornedrue souhaiterait faire remarquer à Monsieur Lunard que le professeur Drednaught a un air des plus chevalins quand il sourit en montrant ses dents. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait lorsque j'ai commencé à vous écrire. Par conséquent, il est fort possible que j'aie employé ce terme à raison.

_**Monsieur Lunard pense que tu devrais arrêter de noter des inepties et noter le cours pour changer, car il est fort possible que son contenu soit l'objet d'un contrôle, un de ces jours.**_

**Monsieur Patmol aimerait faire remarquer que personne ne prend le cours.**

_Monsieur Queudver souhaiterait souligner le fait que Monsieur Lunard et Monsieur Queudver notent ce que dit le professeur Drednaught._

**Tu ne notes rien du tout, tu nous envoies des mots.**

Monsieur Cornedrue ressent le besoin impérieux de réprimander Monsieur Patmol de n'avoir pas commencé sa phrase par son pseudonyme et l'informe à regrets qu'il devra en subir les conséquences.

**Monsieur Patmol se rit du danger.**

_**Monsieur Lunard se demande pourquoi l'intrépide Monsieur Patmol vient de reculer son bureau de plusieurs mètres juste après avoir écrit ces mots.**_

_Monsieur Queudver pense qu'on devrait cacher le parchemin avant de se faire prendre._

* * *

**Rapport en provenance du Bureau de Mr. G. E. Drednaught, Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

**Motif :**_Maintien de la discipline._

**Commentaire :**_Les élèves Black, Sirius ; Lupin, Remus ; Pettigrow, Peter et Potter, James ont été surpris à échanger des billets en classe._

**Sanction prescrite :**_Retenues __séparées__ avec Mr. Rusard._

* * *

_**Lily ?**_

_Ambrosia, j'essaye de prendre des notes !_

_**N'importe quoi. Tu n'as pas pris de notes en Histoire de la Magie depuis la troisième année.**_

_Est-ce que ça en vaut le coup, au moins ?_

_**Bien sûr que oui !**_

_Alors ?_

_**Priya Joshi et Sanjiv Patil sortent enfin ensemble !**_

_Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?_

_**Cet été. Je viens de l'apprendre.**_

_Attends ! Si jamais il se marient elle deviendra Priya Patil._

_**Espèrons qu'elle aime les P.**_

* * *

Monsieur Cornedrue vient d'avoir une idée des plus brillantes. 

**Monsieur Patmol est d'avis que si Monsieur Cornedrue pense que son idée est brillante, alors elle ne l'est très probablement pas.**

Portenawaque.

_**Monsieur Lunard vous conseille à tous les deux de rester prudents.**_

**Et ?**

_**Et c'est tout.**_

C'est un avis complètement moisi, Lunard. Mais puisque je suis de nature miséricordieuse, je vais te conseiller de te tenir à l'écart de la Salle Commune, ce soir.

_A-t-on envie de savoir pourquoi ?_

Hmm… Par le plus grand des hasards, est-ce qu'il nous resterait quelques-unes de ces bombes à eau qu'on avait confectionnées pour l'anniversaire de Patmol ?

_**Non, Queudver, je crois que nous n'avons pas la moindre envie de savoir.**_

* * *

**Rapport en provenance de Miss Lily Evans, Préfète de la Maison Gryffondor.**

**Motif :**_Maintien de la discipline._

**Commentaire :**_L'élève Potter, James a perturbé la concentration de ces camarades en Salle Commune._

**Sanction prescrite :**_Lignes._

* * *

_Chers Monsieur et Madame Potter,_

_En tant que directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, je suis dans le regret de vous informer que James et Sirius (que l'on m'a dit être désormais sous votre responsabilité) ont déjà eut l'occasion de recevoir des sanctions d'ordre disciplinaires depuis la rentrée : deux pour James et une pour Sirius._

_J'espère que vous saurez les convaincre de mettre fin—il serait difficile de trouver un terme plus exact— à leurs maraudages. Ce sont des garçons plus que capables, ils manquent simplement de limites._

_Votre dévouée_

_M. McGonagall_

* * *

Je ne dois pas jeter des ballons pleins d'eau à l'intérieur.  
Je ne dois pas jeter des ballons pleins d'eau à l'intérieur.  
Je ne dois pas jeter des ballons pleins d'eau à l'intérieur.  
Je ne dois pas jeter des ballons pleins d'eau à l'intérieur.  
Je ne dois pas jeter des ballons pleins d'eau à l'intérieur.  
Je ne dois pas 

Evans, je pourrais pas faire quelque chose d'autre ? C'est pompant à la fin.

_Malheureusement pour toi, Potter, j'ai bien peur que ce soit mon travail, et pas le tien, de décider de ta punition. Tu as encore 95 lignes à faire, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit alors dépêche-toi._

Bon. Et d'un : Tu te rends compte que tu utilises beaucoup de virgules quand tu écris ? Et de deux : Merci mais il ne m'en reste que 94.

_Un « Je ne dois pas » avorté ne saurait en aucun cas constituer une ligne entière. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'écrire et que tu te mettes au travail._

_Potter, quand je te demande d'arrêter de m'écrire, ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux me parler._

Peut-être que j'aime juste écouter le son de ma voix.

_Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Met-toi au boulot, Potter ! Avant que je ne t'y oblige…_

Je ne dois pas jeter des ballons pleins d'eau à l'intérieur.  
Je ne dois pas jeter des ballons pleins d'eau à l'intérieur.  
Je ne dois pas jeter des ballons pleins d'eau à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Lunard !**

_**Monsieur Lunard eût souhaité que tu ne lui envoies pas de mots doux pendant qu'il essaye de travailler et aimerais te rappeler que la dernière fois qu'on a échangé ce genre de correspondance en cours, on a écopé d'une retenue.**_

**Monsieur Patmol est profondément blessé que Monsieur Lunard croie que Monsieur Patmol ne le dérangerait que pour des considérations triviales. Il s'agit d'une information de la plus grande importance. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la dernière fois c'était la fois d'avant la dernière fois. Tu as chopé le syndrome d'Oubliettes chronique, Lunard ?**

_**Tout ce que tu voudras. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

**Regarde Cornedrue !**

_**Pourquoi ?**_

**Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?**

_**Il dévore Lily des yeux. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle prenne des notes (comme je voudrais tant pouvoir le faire !).**_

**Est-ce que Monsieur Cornedrue respire toujours comme ça quand il regarde Mademoiselle Lily ?**

_**Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il respire.**_

**C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.**

_Doit-on intervenir ?_

**Bien sûr que non, Queudver. Si jamais expire, elle jouera les infirmières et le ramènera à la vie.**

_**Oh, tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle va faire ? Monsieur Lunard a plutôt l'impression que Mademoiselle Lily, charitable comme elle est, se mettra à rire devant le corps inanimé de Monsieur Cornedrue.**_

**Bien sûr que c'est ton avis, Lunard. Mais, contrairement à toi, je suis un génie de l'amûûr. Monsieur Patmol n'attend pas de la plèbe de partager sa profonde connaissance des mystérieux rouages du cœur humain.**

_Je dirais plutôt profonde connaissance des mystérieux rouages du foutage de gueule._

* * *

Evans ? 

Oui, j'ai bien vu que tu essayais de travailler. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'initiative attentionnée de ne pas perturber ta concentration en te parlant.

Pas la peine de hurler.

_Potter, __qu'est-ce que tu veux_

Ça te dirait qu'on aille s'embrasser en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ?

* * *

**Note à l'attention des élèves de la Maison Gryffondor.**

_Désormais, il est formellement interdit de lancer du matériel scolaire, de quelle sorte que ce soit. Je pensais ne pas avoir à le préciser._

— _M. McGonagall_

* * *

**Registre de l'infirmerie**

**  
Nom du patient : **_**Potter, James.**_  
**Blessures : **_**Mâchoire fracturée.**_  
**Causes des blessures : **_**A été frappé par un exemplaire de « Numérologie et Grammaire ».**_

**Nom du patient : **_**Evans, Lily.**_  
**Blessures : **_**Claquage musculaire au niveau du Biceps.**_  
**Causes des blessures : **_**A lancé un objet lourd, suspecté d'être un exemplaire de « Numérologie et Grammaire ».**_

**Nom du patient : **_**Black, Sirius.**_  
**Blessures : **_**Aucune. Se plaint d'un mal de gorge.**_  
**Causes des blessures : **_**Fou rire.**_

* * *

_Journal de Lily Catherine Evans  
4 Septembre 1976  
22 :34_

_James Potter est le plus grand abruti de tous les temps. Je vais le tuer. J'envisage sérieusement de commettre un homicide. C'est sa faute si j'écris de la main gauche—quelque chose à lâché quand je lui ai lancé mon livre « __Numérologie et Grammaire__ » en pleine figure. Au moins ai-je réussi à lui casser la mâchoire._

_Hmm. Le fait de penser à lui causer des dommages physiques me fait un bien fou. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une sadique ? Franchement, là, maintenant, je ne m'en soucie pas trop. Je préfère imaginer toutes les façons possibles de me venger de Potter._

_Je vais le pendre, le noyer, le couper en morceaux. Et le fouetter. Et l'ébouillanter jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce que… jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Et ensuite… et ensuite je recommencerais ! Et quand j'aurais terminé, je vais ramasser tous les petits morceaux et je vais SAUTER dessus ! Et je continuerais à le piétiner jusqu'à en avoir des ampoules, ou jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose d'encore plus douloureux à lui infliger…_

_Potter vient de me demander si je me sentais bien, parce que j'ai commencé à rire juste après avoir commencé à écrire ces mots. Même si je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse avoir raison sur certains points, je dois reconnaître que quand quelqu'un éclate de rire en écrivant les tortures qu'il rêve d'infliger à quelqu'un d'autre (et même si ce quelqu'un d'autre est Potter) tous les symptômes du sadismes sont réunis._

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moyen idéal d'atteindre une quelconque satisfaction émotionnelle._

* * *

_**Fin du Chapitre**_


	2. De surboums et de paris

**Auteur : **_ProfessorSpork_

**Traductrice : **_merkura-tout-en-minuscule-sous-peine-de-tirage-de-couette_

**Note de la Traductrice : **_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews gentils. Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le rythme de publication ; mais je vous préviens tout de suite : la fiction s'arrête après six chapitres et je ne sais pas si l'auteur compte la poursuivre. _

**Disclaimer :**_Les personnages, l'univers, appartiennent à JKR, le profeseur Drednaught, Ambrosia, Jane, Megan et Machintruc Davies sont des inventions de l'auteur qui a eu l'idée d'une certaine (ou d'un certain) Limelight. Cette traduction est __autorisée._

**Chapitre 2 :**  
_De Surboum et de Paris._

* * *

**Monsieur Patmol souhaiterait faire un pari.**

_**Monsieur Lunard s'avoue intrigué, mais bien trop intelligent pour placer aveuglément son argent dans un des plans foireux de Monsieur Patmol—d'autant plus que Monsieur Patmol est bien trop pétochard pour formuler son pari en face de Monsieur Cornedrue et qu'il préfère se planquer derrière un mot écrit. **_

_Monsieur Queudver voudrait avant tout s'enquérir de l'objet du pari. _

_**Monsieur Lunard corrobore cette requête. **_

**Monsieur Patmol parie 15 Mornilles que Monsieur Cornedrue va échouer sa prochaine tentative de courtiser Mademoiselle Lily et va même jusqu'à gager qu'elle causera des dommages physiques à notre pauvre Monsieur Cornedrue en mal d'amour. **

_**Monsieur Lunard prend le pari, car il croit sincèrement que Mademoiselle Lily a plus d'empire sur elle-même que ne lui en accorde Monsieur Patmol. **_

_Monsieur Queudver souhaiterait rappeler Monsieur Lunard que la dernière fois que Monsieur Lunard a tenté une approche, Mademoiselle Lily lui a jeté un livre en pleine tronche. _

**Veuillez poser vos plumes, jeunes gens, et que le spectacle commence. **

* * *

**Banque de Gringotts, Relevé d'Opération Bancaire.  
7 septembre 1976  
21 :47**

**Le propriétaire du coffre 422 (Lupin, Remus) a effectué un virement de 15 Mornilles au bénéfice du propriétaire du coffre 537 (Black, Sirius). **

**En outre, le propriétaire du coffre 666 (Pettigrow, Peter) a effectué un virement de 15 Mornilles au bénéfice du propriétaire du coffre 537 (Black, Sirius).**

* * *

**Monsieur Patmol vient d'avoir une idée des plus brillantes. **

_**Doux Jésus. Est-ce que cela à quelque chose voire avec les idées des plus brillantes de Monsieur Cornedrue ? **_

**Bien sûr que non. Les idées des plus brillantes de Monsieur Cornedrue lui permettent d'être en retenue aux côtés de Mademoiselle Lily. Mes idées des plus brillantes n'auront jamais ce genre d'effet. Même si, incidemment, ceci a quelque chose à voir avec Mademoiselle Lily et Monsieur Cornedrue. **

_J'ai très peur tout à coup, pas vous Monsieur Lunard ? _

_**Si. Énormément, Monsieur Queudver.**_

* * *

**Approchez ! Approchez ! Et venez pariez sur Lily Evans et James Potter, L'infernal-duo-de-la-dénégation (appellation plus spirituelle et plus facétieuse à venir très prochainement). **

**Voilà les quatre possibilités qui s'offrent à vous, vous pouvez en changer à tout moment :**

**1. Ils vont s'entretuer dans la semaine (deux semaines, trois semaines – Votre mise)  
2. Ils vont se bécoter dans un placard à balais dans la semaine (deux semaines, trois semaines – Votre Mise)  
3. Ils vont s'entretuer dans la journée (deux jours, trois jours – Votre Mise)  
4. Ils vont se bécoter dans un placard à balais dans la journée (deux jours, trois jours – Votre Mise)**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne peuvent pas voir ce papier. Il est ensorcelé de manière à ce qu'ils n'y voient qu'une affiche pour le Club de Bavboules (un énhaurme merci à David Gudgeon pour nous avoir laissé nous servir de son club). **

**Ah. Et s'il vous plaît, évitez de l'ouvrir à ce sujet quand ils sont dans les parages … **

**-L'illustrissime Sirius Black.**

* * *

_Journal de Lily Catherine Evans  
11 septembre 1976  
16:32_

_Quelque chose de pas très net est en train de se tramer et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être. _

_Ces derniers jours, les gens se sont mis à me regarder bizarrement- ça en devient franchement déconcertant. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me pointer du doigt et de murmurer derrière mon dos. Ambrosia dit que je deviens complètement parano, mais elle non plus n'arrête pas de traîner dans la salle commune avec les autres et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle trafiquait, elle a juste marmonné quelque chose à propos du club de Bavboules avant de s'éloigner en douce. _

_Je pense que Potter a droit au même traitement, mais je peux me tromper puisque de toute façon, on n'arrête pas de le pointer du doigt et de murmurer derrière son dos —et tout particulièrement quand il fait ce truc idiot avec ses cheveux, ce qui arrive absolument tout le temps depuis les sélections de Quidditch. _

_Abruti. _

_Au moins, il me laisse tranquille depuis que je lui ai fracturé la mâchoire._

* * *

**Note à l'intention des élèves**

_Depuis que les sélections de Quidditch des différentes maisons ont eu lieu, la plus éloignée des extrémités du terrain est devenue répugnante et couverte d'immondices. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas visible du château qu'elle ne doit pas être propre elle aussi. Tous ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe spéciale de nettoyage peuvent s'inscrire sur la feuille qui se trouve à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. _

_-M. McGonagall_

* * *

**Inscriptions pour le nettoyage**

1. Stubby Boardman  
2. Vous-Savez-Qui  
3. Cornelius Fudge

* * *

**Note à l'intention des élèves. **

_Le manque de volontaires pour l'équipe de nettoyage est absolument consternant. Il est temps pour vous d'assumer vos responsabilités. Le grand nettoyage aura lieu le 19 septembre. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas plus de notions en calcul qu'en propreté, cela signifie qu'il vous reste deux jours pour vous inscrire. Si personne ne se dévoue, nous serons d'obligation de choisir des élèves au hasard. _

_M. McGonagall_

* * *

**Note à l'intention des élèves. **

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il va y avoir une **_**beach-party**_** (bon d'accord, le lac n'est pas vraiment exactement ce qu'on peut appeler une plage…) le 19. Il y aura de la musique, de quoi danser et des filles en bikinis. Que demander de plus ? Pour avoir le droit de venir, il suffit d'une signature sur la feuille d'inscription pour le nettoyage. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, le terrain de Quidditch sera nettoyé bien avant que la fête ne commence. Venez tous, venez nombreux et n'oubliez pas : pas un mot à McGonagall. **

**Sirius Black**

* * *

**Note à l'intention de la directrice adjointe. **

_**Minerva, je voudrais vous féliciter pour votre message – je n'ai jamais vu autant de signatures pour un projet !**_

_**C'est agréable de les voir prendre au sérieux leurs devoirs civiques.**_

_**Cordialement, Albus.**_

* * *

_Journal de Lily Catherine Evans  
17 septembre 1976  
17 :03_

_Eh bien. _

_Potter et ses petits copains organisent une fête. _

_Je suppose que c'est une initiative louable, dans un genre louche et complètement illégal. Les professeurs sont aux anges. Néanmoins, une fête reste une fête et une fête organisée par Black, ça promet d'être encore dix fois pire. _

_Pourquoi ai-je le pressentiment que le terrain finira encore plus crade qu'avant ?_

* * *

**Alors Lunard, tu seras-là pour nous aider à nettoyer avant la fête ? **

_**Patmol, tu devrais me remercier de ne pas avoir signalé ta petite sauterie. Je suis préfet. **_

Allez Lunard ! Où est passée ton âme d'aventurier ?

_**Elle a été sensiblement tempérée par mon tact et mon bon sens. **_

Dit-il tout en nous passant des mots.

_Ça va être marrant. _

_**S'il te plaît**_** Lunard. **

Ça sera beaucoup moins drôle sans toi.

_**Oh ça suffit ! Vous le saviez depuis le début que j'allais vous aider. Je me demande pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de me poser la question. **_

Nous aussi.

* * *

**Rapport d'Argus Rusard-**19 Novembre 

Les couloirs sont étrangement calme ce soir.

* * *

_Journal de Lily Catherine Evans.  
19 Septembre 1976  
22 :56_

_Je vais finir par massacrer James Potter. J'avais tout faux, il ne me laissait pas tranquille. _

_Il ATTENDAIT SON HEURE. _

_C'est peut-être en partie ma faute parce que je suis allée à cette petite soirée idiote. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour l'éviter : j'ai essayé tous les trucs que je connaissais… mais c'est dur de prétexter de ne pas avoir de maillot de bain quand il suffit d'en conjurer un d'un coup de baguette. _

_Les filles et moi sommes donc descendues près du lac où la fête battait déjà son plein. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait son compte, mais Black s'est débrouillé pour que les elfes de Maison préparent un buffet et un bar. _

_Je déteste quand les idiots ont le pouvoir. _

_Donc j'étais tranquillement avec Megan et Jane (Ambrosia était partie discuter Quidditch avec Machintruc Davies de Serdaigle) quand Potter arrivé tout en « Evaaans » et je lui ai répondu tout en « Barre toi Potter ». _

_La conversation était certainement beaucoup plus animée et carrément plus meurtrière, mais je suis bien trop furax pour m'en souvenir. Il a commencé à faire tout un pataquès sur combien il était étonné que je sois sortie de mon trou parce que je n'étais pas du genre à m'amuser et que puisque j'étais là je pouvais très bien me baigner et je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais il s'est débrouillé pour me jeter dans le lac sans me demander mon avis. _

_Bien sûr, j'ai riposté en sortant avec dignité, avant de saisir ma baguette, de le faire léviter jusqu'à l'endroit le plus profond du lac et de l'y laisser tomber. _

_Je le hais. _

* * *

**1. Ils vont s'entretuer dans la semaine : 13 Paris  
2. Ils vont se bécoter dans un placard à balais dans la semaine : 0 Paris  
3. Ils vont s'entretuer dans la journée : 54 Paris  
4. Ils vont se bécoter dans un placard à balais dans la journée : 4 Paris**

**Hmm… Ça n'a pas l'air de bien s'annoncer pour nos pauvres James et Lily, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ils étaient jeunes, si jeunes…**

* * *

_**Fin du Chapitre**_


	3. De Harcèlement et de Marelle

**Auteur : ** ProfessorSpork

**Traductrice : **merkura-petit-m-sinon-c'est-corvée-de-véracrasses

**I****nexistant spoilers :** Comme je doute fortement que l'auteur, bien qu'anglophone et incontestablement douée ait pu lire l'ultime tome d'Harry Potter un an avant sa sortie, je déclare ce chapitre intégralement, merveilleusement et absofuckinglutely Spoilerfree, c'est à dire . N'ayez donc pas peur de découvrir au détour de ses lignes que Lord Voldemort a dissimulé son dernier horcruxe dans la sixième tentacule du poulpe géant ou que le véritable Patronus de Dumbledore était un dindon. Cela dit, sa traductrice a fini et bien fini le tome 7 et vous épargne toutes les révélations qu'elle aurait pu vous faire pour vous gâcher la lecture (de toute façon, j'ai pas le choix, je suis biblio, je dois montrer l'exemple). Bon, allez, juste un petit pour la route :

LA VÉRITABLE RAISON DE LA BROUILLE ENTRE SALAZINOURS ET GODRICHOU EST UNE SOMBRE HISTOIRE DE VOL DE BROSSE À DENTS.

**Note de la traductrice : **Allez, sur ces tentatives minables d'humour je vous laisse savourer. Et encore merci de lire et apprécier cette Ô combien hilarante fiction et si vous vous aimez la comparez traduction et original, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, le reste à **ProfessorSpork** et moi... je ne fais que traduire.

**Chapitre 3**  
_De Harcèlement et de Marelle_

* * *

Monsieur Cornedrue vient d'avoir une autre de ses idées des plus brillantes.

_**Monsieur Lunard pense que Monsieur Cornedrue se met à ressembler un peu trop à Monsieur Patmol. **_

**Monsieur Patmol pense que Monsieur Lunard est jaloux de la petite fortune que Monsieur Patmol a amassé grâce à son idée des plus brillantes.**

_Si c'est vraiment le cas, Monsieur Queudver est parfaitement d'accord avec Monsieur Lunard et recommande à Monsieur Patmol de bien vouloir partager._

**C'est mon précieux et tu ne peux pas l'avoir.**

C'est ton… quoi ?

_**Il fait allusion à un roman moldu. Patmol, depuis quand tu lis le Seigneur des Anneaux ? **_

**Depuis que j'ai découvert que ça rend ma mère folle de rage quand je lis des histoire moldue sur la magie. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet- Vous écriviez, Monsieur Cornedrue ? **

Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, nous aurions de la craie ?

* * *

**Note à l'intention des élèves**

_Le petit plaisantin qui a tracé des marelles ensorcelées dans le couloir de Sortilèges sera démasqué et dûment sanctionné. Les élèves qui sont toujours sous l'emprise du sort sont exemptés de cours jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de les faire cesser de sauter à cloche-pied._

_-M. McGonagall_

* * *

_Journal de Lily Catherine Evans  
5 Octobre 1976  
15:45_

_Je hais Potter et tout ce qu'il représente. _

_Et grâce à lui, je hais les marelles aussi maintenant._

* * *

James Potter  
8/10/76

Cours de Métamorphoses :  
Les Effets de la l'Auto-Métamorphose Impropre sur le corps humain.

Lily Evans  
Lily Potter  
Lily Evans-Potter  
James Evans (??)  
Mrs. Potter  
Mrs. James Potter  
Mr. et Mrs. Potter  
Mr. et Mrs. James Po-

**Cornedrue, ça suffit. **

* * *

**Lunard !**

_**Est-ce les mots « Prendre le cours » signifient quelque chose à tes yeux, Patmol ?**_

**Je crois que Cornedrue va faire une nouvelle tentative d'approche auprès de Mademoiselle Lily aujourd'hui. **

_**Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? **_

**Eh bien, le fait qu'il décline son nom en usant des manières sur sa feuille de cours est un indice alarmant.**

_Monsieur Queudver voudrait ajouter 3 Mornilles à l'option : « Ils vont s'entretuer dans la journée » si ça ne vous ennuie pas, Monsieur Patmol. _

**Mais bien sûr que non, Monsieur Queudver.**

* * *

**Registre de l'infirmerie**

**Nom du patient : **_**Potter, James.**_  
**Blessures : **_**Éraflure à l'arrière de la tête, épaule déboîtée.**_**  
Cause de la Blessure : **_**Nous suspectons ces dommages d'avoir été infligés par un sort .**_

* * *

_Potter recommence à être flippant._

_**Flippant comment ?**_

_Flippant comme un détraqué qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que de me harceler._

_**Il ne te harcèle pas Lily.**_

_Haha, bien sûr que si._

_**Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas un détraqué.**_

_Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?_

_**Eh bien, il n'a pas encore commencé à fabriquer des poupées à partir de tes mèches de cheveux. C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? **_

_Il m'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui aujourd'hui._

_**Pour quoi faire ? Pour aller à Pré-au-lard ? **_

_Tout juste._

_**Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**_

_Je l'ai assommé et il est tombé dans un placard._

_**Il était ouvert, ce placard ?**_

_Maintenant il l'est en tout cas._

* * *

**Rapport en provenance du Bureau de Mr. J. F. Vance, Professeur d'Arithmancie.**

**Motif :** Maintien de la discipline.

**Commentaire :** Les élèves Evans, Lily et Sheridan, Ambrosia ont été surprises à échanger des billets en classe.

**Sanction prescrite :** Devoir supplémentaire.

De plus, des preuves irréfutables viennent de révéler la culpabilité de Miss Evans concernant l'attaque de Potter, James.

**Sanction prescrite :** Nettoyer la salle des trophées sans avoir recours à la magie.

* * *

_Journal de Lily Catherine Evans  
12 Octobre 1976  
19 :38_

_Comment se fait-il que quand je me retrouve bloquée à sauter à cloche-pieds pendant des plombes à cause de Potter et sa bande de décervelés, ces crétins ne reçoivent aucune punition mais qu'à peine ai-je une tout petite, une minuscule perte de sang-froid, on m'oblige à récurer la salle des trophées ?_

_Il y a un sérieux problème de justice et d'équité dans cette école._

* * *

À ton avis, comment devrait-on appeler nos enfants ?

**Cornedrue ?! J'ai conscience d'être un mec particulièrement attirant, mais-**

Pas nos enfants à toi et moi, boulet ! Ceux qu'on aura Lily et moi.

_**Cornedrue. Elle t'a sauvagement balancé dans un placard pas plus tard que l'autre jour. Un placard FERMÉ et même VÉROUILLÉ.**_

Je sais. C'était la chose la plus sexy qu'on m'ait jamais faite.

_Tu es cinglé._

Complètement, oui. Pour en revenir à nos enfants…

**Rien que d'y penser, je flippe.**

_**Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas envie de devenir Tonton Patmol ?**_

**Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des futurs traitements que James compte infliger à sa progéniture pour l'éduquer ? **

Non.

_**Vous m'intriguez.**_

OK. Très bien. Donc tu commences par acheter une portée de chiots à tes mômes quand ils sont petits quand ils ont été sages. C'est une stratégie de renforcement positif qui vise à récompenser les efforts fournis. J'aime beaucoup cette idée.

_**Et après ?**_

Et après, dès qu'ils font une connerie, tu tues un chiot.

_Mais c'est monstrueux !_

_**Cornedrue ?**_

Oui ?

_**Et si les chiots font une connerie, est-ce que tues un enfant ?**_

Hmm… Je n'y avais encore jamais pensé.

**Maintenant vous savez pourquoi James Potter ne devrait jamais au grand jamais être autorisé à se reproduire.**

_**Amen.**_

* * *

Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de « Harry » ?

**Pour l'amour de dieu, Cornedrue, arrête avec ça !**

* * *

**Rapport d'Argus Rusard-** 14 Octobre

(12:00) Bien qu'il ait l'interdiction formelle de s'y rendre depuis l'incident fâcheux des parfums des filles de sixième année de Poufsouffle qu'il avait frauduleusement remplacés par de l'aphrodisiaque, Sirius Black n'a encore fait aucune tentative pour prendre part clandestinement à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Nous estimons qu'une telle docilité de sa part reste extrêmement suspecte et exige d'être examinée de plus près.

(12:35) Black est introuvable, il doit probablement avoir regagné son dortoir.

Je finirai par l'avoir, cet insupportable petit poison !

* * *

_Journal de Lily Catherine Evans  
14 Octobre 1976  
21:55_

_Je me suis acheté une plume ravissante chez Scribenpenne, j'ai hâte de l'utiliser. Je devrais vraiment me débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude que j'ai de les mâchouiller, c'est assez répugnant. _

_Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. _

_Jamie Redwall m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui aux Trois Balais. J'ai faillit accepter juste parce que James Potter était assis à côté (c'est ÉVIDENT qu'il me harcèle, et je me fous de ce qu'Ambrosia raconte) mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'arriver à la satisfaction émotionnelle, donc je lui ai dit non. _

_À propos, j'ai vu Sirius Black aux Trois Balais, lui aussi. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait perdu ce privilège depuis l'histoire des parfums aphrodisiaques… Je vais mener ma petite enquête. _

_Le petit pervers. Je parierai n'importe quoi, mon cher ami inexistant que c'était une idée de Potter._

_Et voilà que je me mets à parler à un objet inanimé comme si c'était vraiment quelqu'un. _

_Je me suis encore beaucoup éloignée du chemin qui mène la satisfaction émotionnelle._

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui… 


	4. D'Amour, d'Abandon et d'Haloween

**Auteur** ProfessorSpork

**Traduction :** merku-sans-majuscule-sinon-gare-à-tes-orteils

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR, le reste à l'auteur

**Note de la traductrice :** Je comprends pas tout bien comment répondre à mes reviews, maintenant qu'on a plus le droit de les mettre en début de chapitre. Mais merci à tous et à toutes pour votre soutien. Cette fois-ci encore, la traduction n'est pas exactement littérale. C'était soit pour rendre le récit plus vivant, soit pour gommer des tournures maladroites en français.

Chapitre 4 :  
D'Amour, d'Abandon et de Haloween

* * *

_Journal de Lily Catherine Evans  
Le 21 Octobre 1976  
19 :34_

_Ma journée a été plutôt bien remplie, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. _

_J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents dans laquelle ils me décrivent dans le moindre détail le mariage de Pétu (« Les bouquets qui ornent les tables sont tout simplement __divins__, Lily ! ») et me posent toutes sortes de questions sur l'école (« Comment se passent tes cours de Défense contre je ne sais plus quoi, ceux où vous avez un nouveau professeur ?») et je me suis sentie plutôt coupable de ne pas leur avoir écrit un mot alors que le mois de septembre est à présent très largement entamé. _

_Potter m'a surprise en train d'écrire dans ce journal l'autre jour et n'arrête pas de me les briser à ce sujet. _

_Pas plus tard que maintenant par exemple. _

_Je viens de lui dire que s'il n'arrêtait pas imminemment de me les briser, je lui collait une retenue. Il a rétorqué qu'il en avait déjà en surabondance, mais je lui ai jeté un Silencio bien senti, ce qui l'a très certainement contrarié, mais je suppose que ça se paiera par une double dose de ce bon vieux numéro de charme Potterien. Hmm… les sarcasmes s'adaptent assez difficilement à l'écrit, vous ne trouvez pas ? _

_Tiens ! Voilà que tous ces amis me dévisagent. À part Remus parce que ce n'est pas son genre de faire ça. _

_Ou du moins, pas en face moi. _

_Je vais faire mon possible pour éviter cette petite bande pendant un moment. En fait, je ferai bien de les éviter pour toujours. _

_Hmm. Il semblerait que je me sois fixé pas mal d'objectifs au cours de ces quelques lignes. Je pense qu'il serait bon de les mettre à plat : _

_1. Ignorer autant que possible Potter & Compagnie.  
2. Arrêter de remplir mon journal en public en raison de la curiosité un peu trop vive que certains manifestent à son égard  
3. Ecrire à mes parents._

* * *

Eh ! Vous avez entendu parler de ce qui se passe à Honeyduke ? 

_**Non Cornedrue. Que se passe-t-il à Honeydukes ?**_

Ils sortent une nouvelle confiserie pour Halloween –ils appellent ça des Fondants du Chaudron.

_Raconte !_

Eh bien, la réclame les décrits comme « délicieux et délictueux ». C'est tout moi !

**C'est ce que tu essayes de te faire croire, Cornedrue. Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, Madamoiselle Rosemerta baisse exceptionnellement ses prix pour Halloween.**

_**Oh ? **_

**Même que si tu arrives habillé en bleu tu peux avoir pour deux Mornilles une gigantesque Margarita bleue. **

Tu sais Patmol, j'ai largement de quoi me permettre de porter les couleurs que je veux et de payer le prix normal.

**Il ne s'agit pas tant faire des économies que de boire quelque chose de gigantesque et de bleu.**

Force est d'admettre que tu marques un point.

_**Je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui nous prépare un événement spécial Halloween. **_

_Qui donc ? _

_**Celestina Moldubec, elle sort un nouvel album. **_

Raah ! Ce que je peux détester cette femme. Elle chante comme une gargouille et on ne comprend jamais un mot de ce qu'elle glapit.

_**En un mot, elle réunit toutes les qualités d'une chanteuse professionnelle.**_

**Monsieur Patmol est curieux de savoir ce que vous avez prévu comme méfaits pour le 31.**

Monsieur Cornedrue a honte de dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment songé, rapport à ses tout récents problèmes personnels.

_Monsieur Queudver ne peut que formuler le souhait sincère que lesdits méfaits n'aient pas pour conséquence fâcheuse nous quatre en train d'astiquer les cuvettes de l'infirmerie, cette fois-ci._

_**Monsieur Lunard espère éviter complètement l'infirmerie et conseille à ses comparses de reporter leur Maraudage Halloweenien annuel**_.

**Ça, c'est parce que Monsieur Lunard n'est qu'une petite chochotte snobinarde.**

_**Absolument pas.**_

**Absolument que si. « Toi là-bas ! Tu ne colories pas entre les lignes, ça peut-être très extrêmement risqué ! Et vous Monsieur ! Marcher en mâchant du chewing-gum peut provoquer des accidents ! Vous allez attraper des caries ! Mademoiselle, vos chaussures sont un peu trop hautes, cette attitude hasardeuse peut vous causer de sérieux problèmes dans le bas du dos. »**

_**Dans soixante ans, quand tu viendras me voir à la maison de retraite, je te jure que je t'écraserai les orteils avec mon fauteuil à bascule.**_

* * *

**Rapport en provenance du Bureau de F. Flitwick, professeur de Sortilèges.**

**Motif :** Maintien de la discipline.

**Commentaire :** Pettigrow, Peter et Potter, James ont interrompu le déroulement du cours par un fou rire incontrôlé. Ce qui leur a paru si drôle nécessite de plus amples investigations.

**Sanction prescrite :** Lignes en ma compagnie ce soir.

* * *

_Journal de Lily Catherine Evans  
25 Octobre 1976  
23:56_

_Dernièrement, il y a eu pas mal de problèmes et pour une fois, ce n'est ni de la faute de Potter, ni de celle de Black. _

_Jane s'est barricadée derrière les rideaux de son lit et refuse d'adresser la parole à Megan (qui dort dans le dortoir des cinquième années pour l'éviter), parce qu'apparemment, Megan vient de « poignarder Jane avec un glaive empoisonné » en acceptant de sortir avec Ryan Fletchley sans sa permission. En conséquence, Jane est en train de geindre pitoyablement, pareille au fantôme qui hante les toilettes du deuxième étage, tout en essayant de nous faire partager, à Ambrosia et à moi, ses peines de cœur, et le seul moyen de la faire taire était de lui suggérer, non sans ironie de consigner tous ces sentiments dans son journal intime en vue de trouver le chemin de la satisfaction émotionnelle. Arf… Cette dernière phrase était peut-être un peu trop longue._

_J'ai trouvé très utiles l'idée des objectifs que j'ai marqués à la fin de ma dernière note et je vais essayer d'en écrire à chaque fois. _

_Jane vient de nous demander ce qui pouvait bien rimer avec « affres ». _

_**Objectifs :**_

_1. Réconcilier Jane et Megan- Au moins, pour la sauvegarde de ma santé mentale et de celle d'Ambrosia.  
2. Faire quelques recherches sur les activités de Potter et de Black –Ça fait trop de temps qu'ils se tiennent à carreau, ça devient louche.  
3. Améliorer la structure de mes phrases –éviter les phrases qui s'éternisent, et ce, peu importe l'état de nerf dans lequel je me trouve.  
4. Trouver des mots qui riment avec « affres »._

* * *

_J'ai pensé à un truc pour Halloween._

**Une idée des plus brillantes ?**

_Non, juste un truc._

Expliquez-vous, Monsieur Queudver.

_Eh bien, au lieu de frapper un grand coup, pourquoi ne pas faire une série de petits méfaits- on réserve la grosse explosion pour l'année prochaine, histoire de quitter l'école sur une note fracassante ?_

**Monsieur Queudver, j'aime beaucoup votre manière de penser.**

_**Et c'est reparti pour un tour…**_

* * *

_Journal de Lily Catherine Evans  
29 Octobre 1976  
22 :00_

_Megan est en train de sangloter dans son lit comme si c'était la fin du monde parce que Ryan Fletchley l'a lâchée pour sortir avec Deborah Finch (qui lui plaisait depuis des années, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il est sorti avec Megan) et Jane ne lui adresse toujours pas la parole parce qu'elle a quand même accepté de sortir avec Ryan Fletchley en premier lieu. En conséquence, Megan a décidé qu'elle n'avait besoin ni de copain, ni de meilleure amie. Par malheur, cette sage résolution ne l'a pas empêchée d'être une inconsolable sangloteuse. _

_22:25_

_L'inconsolable sanglotteuse n'est plus à présent qu'une modeste renifleuse, et je suis presque sûre de l'avoir vu pointer son nez entre les rideaux pour darder vers moi un regard implorant. Ambrosia est à son entraînement de Quidditch donc je suppose que je vais devoir aller lui parler. _

_22:58_

_Après des excuses larmoyantes et un monologue de dix minutes sur l'amour et la trahison, Jane et Megan sont à nouveau réunies. C'est une très bonne chose pour Ambrosia et moi, qui devrions retrouver un semblant de paix et une très mauvaise pour Ryan Fletchley et Deborah Finch qui doivent avoir les oreilles qui sifflent à force de sarcasmes et de calomnie._

_**Objectifs :**_

_1. Prévenir Finch et Fletchley qu'ils risquent très bientôt d'être victimes de représailles sanglantes._

* * *

**Note à l'intention des élèves**

_Les petits plaisantins qui, dans le désordre, se sont débrouillés pour : _

_- Mettre à l'envers toutes les notes de tous les panneaux affichages de l'école.  
- Remplacer tous les casques des armures par des citrouilles tonitruant la Rumba des Monstres.  
- Redécorer la Salle Commune des Serpentards en rose pastel.  
- Remettre en place les marelles dans le couloir des Sortilèges  
- Faire disparaître tout le stock de nourriture du collège et donner aux elfes de maisons des sucreries à la place. _

_Seront retrouvés et dûment sanctionnés. Si l'un d'entre vous a une quelconque information sur ces délits, nous le prions instamment de venir nous la communiquer. _

_- M. McGonagall_

* * *

Une petite dernière, Messieurs ? 

**Oui, une sixième et ce sera parfait.**

* * *

**Retranscription de la réunion du personnel du 30 Octobre 1976 ayant pour sujet « Assez de ces F farces »**

**Première mesure : **Les élèves Black, Sirius ; Lupin, Remus ; Pettigrow, Peter et Potter, James, feront l'objet d'une enquête suite à l'affaire du déguisement de clown dessiné sur le portrait de la grosse dame, ainsi qu'au sujet des autres méfaits constatés dans la note de ce matin.

**Seconde mesure :** Selon Minerva McGonagall : « Si j'ai encore connaissance de la moindre infraction de ce genre dans cette école, je ne dois plus être considérée comme responsable de mes actes. » Fin de citation.

* * *

**Ah… félicitations, jeune chercheur de vérité. Je vois que tu as trouvé le chemin de mon antre. Que de bravoure ! Mais je t'en prie, assied-toi, jeune chercheur de vérité ! Si tu entres dans le repère de Monsieur Patmol, une histoire de Monsieur Patmol tu dois écouter. Ou lire. C'est une histoire tourmentée, une histoire angoissante, une histoire de-**

_**Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça te dérangerai d'écouter ce que dit le Professeur McGonagall !-Monsieur Lunard.**_

**Vade retro, vil casseur de groove ! Tu souilles le sanctuaire de la Terreur.**

_**« Le sanctuaire de… », Sirius, tu es assis en cours de Métamorphose avec ta baguette allumée sous ton menton. Tu crois sincèrement que McGonagall ne va rien remarquer ? **_

Tu casses l'ambiance, Lunard ! Arrête ! –Cornedrue.

_Oh, c'est l'heure des histoires d'épouvantes ? J'ai envie d'entendre une histoire d'épouvante. Ou de la lire. Peu importe. –Queudver_

Ce n'est pas une simple histoire d'épouvante ! C'est le récit diabolique d'évènements tragiques, sordides et terribles qui mettra à l'épreuve le courage des lecteurs les plus hardis ! De toute façon, on sait tout ce qu'on a à savoir sur les Animagi, c'est Halloween et je veux une putain d'histoire d'épouvante. Histoire d'épouvante-moi, Patmol !- Monsieur Cornedrue.

**Si tel est ton souhait, je vais te l'exaucer, jeune chercheur de vérité. J'en étais où déjà ?**

_Une histoire tourmentée et angoissante …_

_La seule histoire tourmentée et angoissante que vous serez en mesure de raconter, dans les prochains jours, Monsieur Black, sera la vôtre-McGonagall._

* * *

**Rapport en provenance de la co-directrice. **

_((Mesure disciplinaire)) _

_Black, Sirius; Lupin, Remus; Pettigrow, Peter et Potter, James devront aider séparément Madame Pince à ranger ses étagères pour avoir perturbé le cours._

* * *

C'est moi ou Trelawney était encore plus tordue que d'habitude ? 

**Je crois que c'est toi. Tu ne vas pas mourir dans cinq ans, Cornedrue. « L'un de vos meilleurs amis va vous trahir » quel paquet d'inepties… Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se fait passer des petits mots ? C'est le déjeuner.**

Le silence est d'or.

**Mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle de sauter et de hurler comme un singe dégénéré.**

* * *

**Rapport en provenance de Miss Lily Evans, Préfète de la Maison Gryffondor**

**Motif :** Maintien de la discipline

**Commentaire :** Monsieur Black,Sirius a perturbé volontairement le déroulement du repas en se mettant à sauter et à hurler comme un singe dégénéré.

**Sanction prescrite :** Nettoyer la Volière.

* * *

Après le cours de Défense Contre les forces du Mal, ce sera le banquet d'Halloween ! Réjouissez-vous ! 

_**Oho, j'espère qu'il y aura du veau. **_

**Eark, non.**

_**Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le veau ?**_

**Laissez-les grandir, et ENSUITE on pourra les manger. Pauvres bébés vaches, tu n'as donc aucun cœur ? **

Je pense plutôt que ça fait partie de son petit problème de fourure. Pour ma part, j'ai hâte de pouvoir me faire une provision de caramels à la mélasse.

_Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à en garder un seul. Tu dis ça tous les ans. _

Est-ce ma faute si je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de les manger suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir faire des réserves ?

* * *

_**Cher journal, **_

_**Je me suis gavée… Je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que je ne peux pas me mettre sur le ventre et qu'il risque d'exploser si j'exerce sur lui la moindre pression. Lily, de son côté, dors comme un bébé et a presque l'air plus mince qu'avant d'avoir engloutit trois part de gâteau au chocolat. C'est vraiment injuste. **_

_**Voilà tout ce que j'ai mangé (ingurgité ?) pendant le banquet (c'est à cause des elfes de maisons et de leur maudite cuisine… Je n'ai pas pu résister…) : **_

_**- Cinq tranches de rôti.**_

_**- Quatre différentes sortes de pomme de terres (frites, au four, écrasées, en gratin…).**_

_**- Plusieurs sortes de quiches (à l'oignon, à la viande…)**_

_**- Un million de parts de toutes les sortes de pudding possibles et imaginables (pas un million pour chacun, enfin ! Il m'arrive de me retenir quand même). **_

_**- Dix petits pains (dont six beurrés).**_

_**- Une tranche et demie de gâteau au chocolat.**_

_**- Toutes sortes de tartelettes, de gâteaux et de bonbons. **_

_**- Trois verres de jus de citrouille et deux tasses de chocolat chaud pour accompagner le dessert. **_

_**- Une poignée de bonbon moldus au maïs que la mère de Lily a envoyé par la poste. **_

_**Je crois que je vais être malade. **_

_**Je t'embrasse, Ambrosia. **_

_**PS : Lily prétend que je devrai arrêter de m'adresser à mon journal comme s'il s'agissait d'une vraie personne. Mais elle le fait aussi, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle vient me saouler ?**_

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui... 


End file.
